Home
"No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!" ''- Cole under the hypnosis of Skales '''Home' is the second episode in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot At the Monastery, the Ninja begin to notice Zane's odd behavior. Sensei Wu explains Zane is "a brother," and like all brothers, he is different. After a mail delivery by the Mailman, Jay questions Zane why he never recieves any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the Ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. In the meantime, at the Forest of Tranquility, Lloyd instructs the Hypnobrai tribe to create a fortress to rule Ninjago from, where Skales conspires the downfall of Slithraa, the current Hypnobrai tribe general. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a Falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort, it will crash down with the Serpentine inside it. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the Ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. In the nick of time, Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame, Kai's Dragon, while Sensei plays the Sacred Flute that breaks Cole's spell. After rescuing them and destroying the fortress, he explains the flute is as old as the Serpentine themselves, and the flute is sacred, as it will play a large role in the Serpentine's downfall. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the Ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the Falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the ninja's new home. Meanwhile, at the Hypnobrai tomb, Skales challenges Slithraa to a fight in the Slither Pit for command of the tribe, which Skales wins. Now in control of the Hypnobrai, he banishes Lloyd, demanding he never return. He leaves, but steals a map to the other tribe tombs before he exits, and plans yet another act of vengeance. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Slithraa - John Novak *Skales - Ian James Corlett Trivia *The name of this episode was given because the Monastery was destroyed, but in the end they find a new home, being the Destiny's Bounty. *In the US/Canadian version, Zane left a message in the fridge. However, in the variable language variation, he is actually sitting inside of the fridge when responding to Kai's reaction. Gallery ZaneFollowsFalcon.jpg|Zane following the Falcon. zane spinjitsu ep. 2.jpg KaiSeesHouse.jpg 185px-Real_skales.png Mailman ep.2.png hypnotized cole ep.2.png|Cole under Skales's control. hypno viper ep.2.png saying slither pit ep.2.png slither pit 1 ep.2.png slither pit switch ep.2.png fighting at slither pit ep.2.png|Skales and Slithraa fighting in the Slither Pit 185px-Aweesxokjf_skales.png 185px-150.jpg 185px-ImagesCARMTTOX.jpg 120px-Mezmo_1.png 13188-2-2-218.jpg picC299E6B0D934F8E06F160CE55A8ED910.png Soundtracks Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show Category:Serpentine Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja